Where is Chloe?
by Christal-R
Summary: John agrees to look after Torrie's pet Maltese for the weekend while she flies to Cancun for a photo shoot. But when Chloe went missing, what is John to do? How is he going to break the news to Torrie? One shot. Featuring RKO.


**A/N: I have this idea of a one shot for a while. I started to write it but never got to finish it…until now. I just decided to beat writer's block and try to get this done…so here it is. Sorry if it sucks.**

**This will probably be my last Jorrie one shot since I don't think I'll be writing anymore of them. **

**Anyways, happy reading.**

* * *

**Where is Chloe?**

As he crossed his leg over the other, resting his feet on the coffee table, there was nothing better than to watch a basketball game on a Friday evening. While his eyes were still focused on the flat screen television, John dipped his hand into the bowl of nachos and shoved some into his mouth, creating a crunching noise as he chewed. He gulped down some of the ice cold beer to wash he chips down before placing the bottle back onto the side table.

Now this was simply relaxation. It was the evening before the weekend arrived and as it turned out; so far he was enjoying it.

Then his phone rang. John reached for his cell phone from the side table.

"Hello?"

"Hey John!"

"Oh hey Torrie," said John with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. And you?"

"I'm doing great thanks for asking."

"Cool. So what are you up to?"

"Well I'm just here relaxing and watching basketball."

"Whose playing?"

"Uh San Antonio Spurs and…yes you go Dwyane!" John said suddenly as he swung his arm out happily after a three pointer was made. He placed the phone back into his ear. "Sorry about that. I got caught up in the moment."

Torrie laughed. "Well from what I just heard I'm betting it's Miami Heat."

"You betcha," John grinned. "So anyway what's up?"

"Well I need a favor to ask of you."

"Okay. Good ahead."

"Well you see I've been scheduled to do this photo shoot this weekend."

"Okay. That sounds like fun."

"Yes definitely! It's going to be in Cancun."

"Really? Oh that's cool."

"Yeah." Torrie chuckled. "Anyway because of that, I have to leave Chloe behind so…"

"You want me to look after her?" John asked.

"Yes. If that's not a problem. I can't find anyone else to take the 'dog sitting' job."

John chuckled. "Well don't you worry. You got me."

"So is it really okay with you?"

"Yeah it's fine. So when can I expect her?"

"How about in a couple of hours? I'll drop her off on my way to the airport."

"Alright then. Yeah that's fine. So I'll see you later."

"Thanks John! I really appreciate it!"

"No problem. Bye."

John hung up and turned back to the television with a smile on his face. Not because of the game that was getting excited by the minute, but because of the conversation over the phone. It was nice to hear her voice.

He immediately thought of Torrie when he heard the doorbell rang two hours later. He went to answer the door to greet a pretty blonde woman.

"Hey you're here," said John.

"Yep," said Torrie with a giggle. "We're both here."

"Oh right." John chuckled when he caught sight of an adorable little dog in Torrie's arms. Chloe had beautiful fluffy fur; in the color of the pure white snow. She had a pink collar and also a ribbon to match.

"Hey there," John said to Chloe. "How are you doing?"

"A bit sleepy," said Torrie. "She was taking the nap on the way here."

"Aw and you woke her up."

"Well she has to anyway," Torrie rolled her eyes playfully. "May I come in?"

"Sure," said John, stepping aside for her to enter.

"Okay I've got about some cans of food, a brush to groom her fur and most importantly the bed."

Torrie showed John the oval dog basket with a soft pink blanket in it.

"Oh okay."

"Where should I place it?"

"You could put it down here." John pointed to a spot near the coffee table. Torrie put down the basket.

"Alright, Chloe. Sorry to wake you. Now you can sleep."

Torrie crotched down and carefully put her pet down into the basket. The dog made itself comfortable before lying down and went to sleep.

"Wow she really is that tired," said John and chuckled.

"Uh huh. So I'll pick her up Sunday around noon. I'll be back by then."

"Alright then," said John. "Well she'll be fine. I got her in good hands."

"Torrie I am okay with it, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested."

Torrie beamed. "You're so sweet. Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"It's no problem at all." John began to scratch behind Chloe's ear gently and offered a smile to the blonde woman. "I'm sure Chloe and I will have a blast together."

x-x-x-x-x

_The next morning..._

"CHLOE! Give me back my hat!"

John was looking for his favorite cap to wear but strangely he couldn't find on the dressing table.

That was until he turned around and realized where the cap was.

In Chloe's mouth.

She ran into the living room. He chased after her. They went around the couch in circles.

"Give it back!" John yelled as he chased her. Then he stopped when she stopped. They looked at each other.

"Alright. I got you now!"

John jumped over the couch but Chloe dashed out of the way so John ended up crashing onto the floor.

"Chloe!" he yelled again. He stood up and saw her at the doorway.

He crouched down and held out a hand to her. "Just give me the hat and no one will get hurt," said John.

Chloe just sat there with the cap in her mouth.

John sighed. "Chloe…give me my hat. Please?"

But it seemed that it wouldn't be getting it back anytime soon as the white Maltese ran into the kitchen.

So he said that they were going to have fun together?

Well, he thought wrong.

x-x-x-x-x

_Few hours later..._

"So John how's the dog sitting going?" Randy joked as he sipped a can of beer.

"Horrible," John muttered as he collapsed into the couch. "I can't even watch television in peace without her barking!"

Randy laughed. "Well that's part of taking care of someone's pet. You know,_ looking_ after them?"

John rolled his eyes. "She just likes to annoy me. Like this morning she refused to eat her dog food."

"How come?"

"I don't know! And Torrie told me that it's her favorite! So guess what I did. I thought of trying my favorite cereal bowl, I put the food in there...and she ate from it. Can you believe that?!"

Randy laughed. "Maybe she needed a change since she was so used to eating from her usual bowl."

John rolled his eyes. "And now I can't pick it up to wash it otherwise she'll try to bite me."

"You should never mistreat your guests…or shall I say furry guests."

John directed his glare to his best friend who simply smirked.

"Very funny," said John.

"So when is Chloe going home?" Randy asked.

"Tomorrow morning." At the mention of that, John made a big smile on his face as if he had won the lottery or something.

"PRAISE THE LORD!" John lifted a fist into the air in victory. He had counting down the hours until the dog could leave him at peace!

"You're that anxious to see her go?" Randy asked in amusement

"Hell yeah. Have you really looked around my house? It's like a hurricane passed in here but didn't take roof off. But seriously, the barking, cleaning up after her…and…the barking…ugh, I can't take anymore of it."

Suddenly a bark was made in the background.

"What now?" John groaned. The men turned back to see the little dog with something in her mouth. Not John's cap of course.

But the last item that John wanted to see.

A leash.

"Aw she wants Uncle John to take her out for a walk," Randy cooed.

"No way in hell I'm going that," John retorted.

"John..."

"I said no. I'm not going to." He stood up and went over to her. "Now you listen to me Chloe and you listen well. You're staying indoors whether you like it or not!"

John looked at Randy and smirked. "See? She'll take the message eventually."

But then he realized she didn't, about five seconds later.

"OW!" John leaped with a screech, feeling the sharp pain stabbing into his behind. Randy tried not to laugh at the scene.

John turned to meet the little angry eyes. Chloe was growling at him.

Being barked at was one thing. But receiving a bite on the bottom was another.

He was rather annoyed to say the least. "What the f…"

"John, you know better then not to use bad words," said Randy, using a finger to scold him.

John glared at Randy, then at Chloe. In the end, he picked up the pink leash.

"Let's get this over with," John muttered.

x-x-x-x-x

The weather was perfect. The sun was shining and it appeared that it would stay this way for the whole day. So there was no reason to not be outdoors right?

Unless you're giving a dog to look after.

John checked his watch. "Okay. There's only twenty one hours, fifty minutes and thirty two seconds until she's outta here."

Randy chuckled. "Well that's too bad. She's fun to be around with."

"Fun?" John scoffed. "Once you've seen her going back to her ways, you'll see what I mean."

Randy shrugged. "Well so far I haven't seen her do a thing."

"That's because she's pretending that she's good," said John with a roll of the eyes. "When she's not…"

Then they stopped walking.

"John, why did we stop?" Randy asked.

"How should I know? Chloe is the one that…"

He made an abrupt pause at his sentence as he caught a sight of a brown cat that froze in the middle of the pathway.

"…Why do I have a feeling that trouble is coming?" John questioned.

Chloe began growling and then the cat screeched before dashing off at full speed.

Unfortunately for John, he didn't realize that his grip wasn't tight enough to hold onto the lease enough until Chloe found herself involved in the chase.

"Oh no! Chloe got away! We gotta go after her!" John said frantically.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

John and Randy began running down the street, following the two animals. They rounded a corner and kept on running and running…and running.

"Chloe sure is fast for a little dog," Randy said in between breaths.

"I know right? This is just too much. Okay, they just went into a corner. Hopefully we'll catch them there."

Well he had to. Otherwise he would behead come Sunday morning.

"Right!" Randy replied.

"Excuse me, coming through!" John said, rushing past a brunette woman that was jogging and turned into a corner sharply. Upon arriving there, there was no sight of Chloe or the cat.

"Where did they go?" John asked, scratching his head. "I'm sure they came right here. Didn't you see them too?"

There was no response.

"Randy?"

He turned around and realized that his best friend disappeared too.

"What the hell?" John questioned. He went back to whence he came.

And then his eyes widen with disbelief at the scene before him.

_I don't believe this._

"My name's Randy. What's yours?"

"Mariah."

"Nice to meet you Mariah," Randy said with a playful smirk and shook the brunette woman's hand. "So you like jogging?"

"Yeah I love jogging," said Mariah with a giggle. "It's one of my hobbies actually."

"Really? Well this is quite interes..."

"RANDY!"

"Sorry to make this conversation short…" Randy said rather quickly. "but apparently my friend here is in a rush so…is there any chance that I can get your number?"

The woman's lips curled upward in a playful smirk. "Give me your hand."

Randy did as he was told and then Mariah pulled out a pen and wrote her number on his exposed palm.

"I'll be waiting for your call," said Mariah with a wink. "See you later." She jogged away.

"Oh yes you will," Randy said to himself, smirking behind her.

"Come on Romeo let's move it! John shouted with impatience. "We have got to find Chloe!"

"Oh yeah," said Randy, quickly glancing into his palm and then back to John again. "Right. Let's go!"

x-x-x-x-x

John groaned at a dead stop. There were three streets and she could only be in one of them.

"Where is she?"

"She could be anywhere," said Randy. "She could either be on that street straight up ahead…or the street to the left or the street to the right…so if I'm correct, she could be in….either one of the three…."

"Gee thanks for stating the obvious Einstein," John said sarcastically. "So how could we possibly know which one?"

"We'll split up. I'll go this way," Randy pointed his hand to the left. "and you try this way." He pointed to the right.

"And what about the one straight ahead?"

"If there's no luck then we'll go there last."

"Okay. I just hope that we'll find her soon," said John with a sigh.

"We will. Oh and in the meantime, we should look out for any clues. That will make the search easier."

John nodded. "Yeah, okay."

So they parted in their separate ways in search for the white Maltese. John began calling out the dog's name but he heard no response.

"Chloe! Where are you?"

He looked for her everywhere but he couldn't find the dog. He made a weary sigh.

"I mean I know that I couldn't wait for her to go…but not this soon!"

He was starting to get worried about her. Of course he still felt a little something for the little dog once the anger and frustration had drained away

Then something made him paused. There was something that was curled up in the middle of the road. At first he thought it was a wild snake that appeared out of nowhere so he stayed cautious.

But when he looked a little closer, he realized that it wasn't a snake.

Instead, to his horror, it was the leash. The same pink one he was holding Chloe with earlier. John picked it up.

"Oh no…."

x-x-x-x-x-x

_The next morning..._

As strange was it was to him, his house was very…very quiet.

Not that it was a bad thing but it was as if he was expecting to hear a bark from a particular dog in mind. Sunday morning had arrived. This was the day that John should be thrilled for. He was waiting for this day to come.

But right now he wasn't happy.

Chloe was gone. He and Randy searched the whole neighborhood but they were unlucky to find nothing.

As of this moment, John had his mind on one thing.

How was he to tell Torrie about this?

It was twenty past eight on the clock now. She should be arriving in the next few hours.

He hoped that her flight got cancelled so she could get stuck in Cancun for just a little while longer until Chloe was found. Yeah, it was a bad thing to think about but still he was _that_ desperate...

Then all the worrying thoughts vanished from his mind at the sound of the doorbell. Randy probably had just arrived at his door since he had told John that he would be here to continue the search. He prayed that they could find Chloe in time before Torrie arrives.

John went up to the door and opened. Then his heart suddenly leaped in fear.

This could not be happening.

"Good morning John."

"Torrie?" John was aghast. "You're back?"

"Uh huh." She beamed.

John blinked to make sure that he wasn't dreaming of this. He wasn't, unfortunately.

"How come you're back so early? I thought you said by noon."

"Yeah but fortunately for me I got an early morning flight! Isn't that great?"

_I wish I could say the same._

"Uh yeah," said John as he cleared his throat. He could sense trouble that was about to brew. "Awesome."

"So…" Torrie leaned her head to the side, hoping to greet someone behind him. "Where's Chloe?"

_Good question._

"Umm…." John froze at his sentence. "Ummm….."

"Is she still sleeping? Usually she wakes up around this time."

"Umm…."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna answer me?"

"Well…I intend to do that, yes." He nodded out of stupidity.

"So?"

"So what?"

"John." The blonde began in a serious tone. She folded her arms. "I'll ask you again. Where is my Chloe?"

He had to think of a lie. Anything he could come up with.

"She's…not here."

Torrie was confused. "…What do you mean by that?"

"I mean she's not here…in this house."

He should have never said that. Now he would eventually find out why.

"She's gone?! She's gone isn't she?"

"Wait Torrie let me explain...."

But he didn't get the chance to when Torrie dashed past him and searched around his living room and then into the kitchen.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Torrie screeched once she appeared at the doorway of the kitchen. She marched over to face him. "I demand to know the answer John Cena!"

He made a glup after seeing the pair of fiery green eyes directed to him. If looks could kill, he would probably turn into ashes by now.

John sighed. "I will tell you everything," he said at last. "I have a good explanation for her absence."

"And that is?" Torrie asked, stomping her foot on the ground.

"I…I…."

As he was stammering, desperately trying to find the words to start off his sentence, he discovered a strange sight.

The expression of Torrie's anger suddenly melted and then…a smile came out of nowhere. John was truly bewildered at this, even more so when the blonde Boise belle made a squeal.

"My baby!!"

John turned his focus to the front door that was left open since Torrie came. Then his jaw dropped.

There was Randy standing in the middle of the doorway, holding a little furry dog in his arms.

"Oh hey Torrie," Randy said.

"Hey Randy!" said Torrie. Then she smiled broadly at her pet. "Chloe! Hi sweetie!"

"Oh thank God…" John spoke with a hand placed onto his chest. Then he saw Torrie looking at him suspiciously. "Uh I mean, oh shucks you guys didn't give me the chance to count!"

"Count?" Torrie and Randy asked in unison, raising their eyebrows at John.

"We were playing hide and seek!" John retorted.

"No we…"

Randy stopped when he saw John's cold glare. Then he realized what that sign meant for him.

"Ooooh, so we are. Uh I mean we are!"

"Oh we sure are!" John said and faked a smile.

"Aw how cute," said Torrie. "I didn't think you guys would actually play with a dog."

"Well that's part of dog sitting right?" John asked with a grin.

"Wow, I'm really surprised," Torrie laughed. "She looks like a very happy dog."

"Well I told you that she's in good hands right?"

"Yeah you did," Torrie smiled and took Chloe from Randy. She turned to John.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted to you earlier," said Torrie. "I mean when you told me that she's not inside the house I actually thought…"

"No need to apologize," said John. "It's cool."

Torrie smiled softly at him. "Oh, can I use the washroom please?"

"Yeah sure."

"You stay here alright?" She told her pet as she put Chloe down and went inside.

John turned to his best friend quickly. "You're a life saver!"

"And you're welcome," Randy said with a chuckle.

"But how did you…"

"While I was on my way here I saw two kids, a boy and a girl…in their front yard playing with a dog. When I realized that it was Chloe I went to take her back. They told me they found her outside their gate last night so they took her in for the night. I met with their mother and she told me she planned on returning Chloe to its rightful owner. Luckily I found Chloe safe and sound."

"Yeah." John made a breath out of relief. "Thanks man. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Hey it's problem at all. So now you're safe…well your head is anyway."

John laughed. "Yeah." He looked down at Chloe before turning to Randy. "I'm glad everything is good now."

"Yeah," Randy added. "Chloe's back."

"And Torrie's back." John beamed. "It's all ovvvvveeerrrr."

A few minutes later Torrie appeared back into the living room. She picked up Chloe and nuzzled her nose with hers.

"So I guess it's time for you guys to go huh?" John asked. "Such a shame…." He made a wink to Randy without Torrie looking.

"Aw yeah. I'm sure you guys had a blast?" Torrie echoed the words John told her two days before.

"Of course we did," John lied with a nod. "Tons of fun."

"I'm glad to hear so," said Torrie with a smile. "I have another favor to ask of you if that's okay."

"Sure. I'll all up to any favors!"

"Okay great. Well Trish and I are planning to go to Europe."

"Really? That sounds awesome!"

"Totally! And now that I know how much fun you had with Chloe I was wondering…would you look after her again?"

John blinked. "Uh yeah sure of course!"

"Really?" Randy asked, giving John a look that obviously his best friend would know.

"Yeah, why not?" John grinned. "Chloe and I had a fun together so another weekend of fun should be just as great!"

"I'm happy to hear so," said Torrie. "But this time it's not going to be a weekend."

John's smile froze. "You mean it's going to be a little longer?"

"Well…you could say that, yeah."

"For how long?"

Torrie bit her bottom lip. "Is eight weeks a bit much?"

John stood frozen like a statute. There was silence. Then a few seconds later, bark was made to break it.

John laughed. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say next week."

"That's what I said," Torrie confirmed. "We're set to leave tomorrow night."

John blinked in silence. Then a hysterical laugh slipped from his mouth and then his laughter started to fade out weakly…

And then he fainted.

"Is John going to be alright?" Torrie asked with concern. She looked at Randy.

"Oh yeah sure," Randy said in a smooth tone, smiling at her with assurance. "All he needs is some beer in his system and soon he'll be back to his hyper self in no time."

As far as Chloe was concerned, she had her tongue out, out of happiness. Perhaps she was more fun to come with her new _human_ friend John?

**The End.**


End file.
